White Dodo (Transcript)
Let's see who can do this! Me! How was that? Goomo? Hmm... Great! Ongo! That song is really cool! Did you make it yourself? It's not finished? Wow,... well, when you finish it it's going to be great! I love it! Play it again! Play it, play it, play it, play it! Huh? What is that sound? Wow, look at those giant bubbles! Perfect, you're all here! We have a very important visitor! A visitor? From where? Well, I suppose you could say that he's from very far away. In fact, our visitor comes from the other side of the galaxy. Wooooow... From the other side of the galaxy! Aliens! Aliens? They are not aliens. Come with me! It doesn't make sense, Queen. How can they come from the other side of the galaxy and not be aliens? Ask him yourself. Him? It's... it's... It's a White dodo! But... I've never heard of a Dodo like that. That's because there are just a few. Only four White Dodos exist. Their mission is to take music to far removed places in the galaxy. Places that, if it weren't for the White Dodos, would be all silent. They can fly thru space? That's incredible! Yes it is. And their job is extremely important so I would like you to make him feel at home for the next couple of days. OK!, Mina, you go first! Say something. Me?!, no,.. you better go first. I insist, ladies first. Oh, Great White Dodo, the children on Jammbo want to welcome you. What is he saying...? You understand him? Well, tell him if he wants to come with us so we can show him Jammbo!! I can't wait till tomorrow! I'm going to ask him to take us on a ride thru space! Thru space?! What a great plan! I'm sure Mina can invent some super cool space suits! We have to wake her up now! Space suits! I can hardly wait! Come on, run! MINAAA! WE NEED SPACE SUITS FOR EVERYONE! We have a great plan!... What's wrong?! He's leaving. He wanted to stay longer with all of you but... he simply can't. He can't?! No Goomo, he can't. He needs to continue on his mission. And he has many more places to go. I know you're really sad, Ongo, we all are but don't worry. He'll be back. That's right! I'm sure he'll come visit us one day. Bah, think about it. It's no big deal. He hasn't disappeared, right Goomo? The white dodo is there. Somewhere, flying thru space. You're right. He's gone. It's as if he disappeared. Actually no. The white dodo gave me this for you all. A box! It's beautiful! I think he wanted you to see what is inside. A book!! And it has loads of songs! He said this way you'd remember him. And he would remember you when you played it. White dodos are capable of listening to any melody played anywhere in the universe. Look, Ongo. It's your song, the one you made! It's true!! If he can hear music, from wherever he is, what if we do something so he can hear us now?